


My Heart on a Shelf - Zukka

by green_crayon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Angst, AtLA, Avatar, Awkwardness, Fanfiction, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate to put this tag but, M/M, Slow Burn, Sokka Angst, Theres still bending idc, Zukka Nation, Zuko is Angsty, and so is sokka, but it is modern, dash and lily, dash and lily au, diaries, duh - Freeform, first atla fanfic ive written so yeah, libraryau, some parts are hella awkward so get tf ready, very byakuya of him but whatever, very gay, zukka - Freeform, zuko likes books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_crayon/pseuds/green_crayon
Summary: His hands reach towards it. "What is this?" he wonders, whispering his lips moving slightly. Leather bound, it's an old book. Nothing new to see in this library. But the lack of a title and author is in intriguing. Slowly, he opens the book, fingers gentle, and turns the page.orSimilar to the Netflix original "Dash and Lily", Zuko leaves his diary on the library bookshelf and Sokka falls in love with the boy in this book. But things get awkward when they meet.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Some people

There are some people who you automatically connect with. Look into their eyes and be filled with comfort. Like how waves wash over you and fill you with tranquility. Like how fire emits heat that will cover you in a blanket of warmth. 

There are some people who you will always fit with. Where both balance each other out. Like hot and cold. Heavy and light. Like two puzzle pieces. Locks and keys. 

There are some people who catch you. When you can’t quite get up by yourself, they’ll be there to help you. A light in the dark. 

There are some people where you just know. Know that they’re the one. The one who will comfort you, the one who will balance you, the one that will guide you.


	2. Dark

“I just don’t see why we have to go to the library. I’m already comfy and it’s the middle of the night.” A whine filled the room as Katara placed her books into her backpack.

“Sokka, please. Everyone else is asleep and you’re the only person I’m gonna wake up.” Sokka shot up.

“What? That’s not fair, Katara! How come you won’t wake anyone else up?” He whisper-shrieks. Katara laughs and gets up from her knees, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. 

“Now, let’s go.” She smirked. Sokka rolled his eyes and groaned as he took his whole comforter with him.

“Why did I have to go to stupid college with my stupid sister. Wakes me up at 3:00 in the morning for books.” He sleepily grumbled. His blanket was wrapped around him like a cape, and it dragged on the ground behind him. Katara looked at him with a face of disgust, imagining all the germs that would stick to it. He was already dirty anyways so she decided against saying anything. Boys. She thought. It was childish but it was still true.

“Shhh!” Sokka condescended, “You are going to get us caught!” Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, lugging him into the library. There was zero light except the beams of moonlight and a single lamp lit in the back corner.

Katara led him to the suspense section, and gilded her graceful fingers along the book spines, searching. Sokka sat by her feet, the heavy blanket draped over his head. Katara looked at him and chuckled.  
“What are you? A ghost? Get up.” She gently whacked him on the head, and a small, “ow!” could be heard. He slowly got up, took the blanket off his head and left the isle Katara was in. He looked around at the hundreds of books, eyes glazing over each one. He started from the entrance and made his way to the back. That’s when his eyes landed on the shadowed figure in the corner. It was the source of the lamp lighting a bit of the room. Sokka peaked at the person from behind a bookshelf. 

The person's dark fluffy hair covered most of their face, as they were looking down on a book. Sokka thought they recognized them, but he made up his mind that he wouldn't go up and say: "Hey! Do I know you?". So instead he kept watching. And watching.

Something about this person interested him. Who goes to the library at 3:00 am to read? Then again, Katara did drag him along to get a book. His train of thought stopped as soon as the person stood up. Sokka's eyes widened and ducked behind another bookshelf. The person placed a book back on the shelf, and slipped away. Sokka furrowed his brow. As soon as he heard the doors open and close. 

"Sokka? You still here?" Katara called out.  
"Yeah there was someone else in here but I guess they left..." He trailed off. He kept his eyes locked on the shelf where the stranger placed the book. He walked up to it slowly. He stared at the library shelf. He hummed as he contemplated on wether he should pick up the book or not. 

He advanced toward the shelf. His hands reached towards it. "What is this?" he wondered, whispering his lips moving slightly as he pulled the book out of its place. Leather bound, it was an old book. Nothing new to see in this library. But the lack of a title and author was in intriguing. Slowly, he opened the book, fingers gentle, and turned the page. The hand It read: 

𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘖𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯. 𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘭𝘦-𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬. 𝘋𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 

Sokka froze. He thought again. After-all, if he kept reading, he'd be breaking the rules and it'd be an invasion of privacy. But then again, he didn't see their face. He continued reading: 

𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪. 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺...𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘳𝘺? 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘋𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘴. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘵. 𝘈𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯. 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦. --------------------- 𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘺. 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭. 𝘐 '𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯. 

Sokka turned the page. So far, it seemed like him and the person were total opposites except for the writing. Sokka did love himself a good piece of poetry. He turned the page to see if there was more. 

𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 '𝘮 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘐 '𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘐 𝘢𝘮, 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦...𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩. 𝘕𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘐 𝘢𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐'𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘐𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘴. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘈𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴. 𝘜𝘨𝘩 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 '𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴. 𝘈𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧𝘧. 𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. -𝘈𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘴 

Fuck, was Sokka invested in this now. He took a pencil from a nearby desk and wrote on the side: 

𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒚, 𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒏𝒚𝒎𝒐𝒖𝒔. 𝑰'𝒎 𝒆𝒙𝒄𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒄𝒓𝒖𝒔𝒉 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔. -𝑴𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝑩𝒐𝒚 

The name he signed it off with was terrible, but of course Sokka was pleased enough with it. He reread the pages over again. He noticed one sentence was crossed out. He couldn't help but be curious. He ran his fingers over the bumpy paper but jumped when he heard a voice behind him, "Whatcha got there?" A hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to be met with Katara, of course. 

"None ya." Katara raised an eyebrow and helped him up from the floor. He still clutched the book in one of his hands. 

"You done?" Sokka asked as he placed the book back on the shelf. Katara nods. 

The two walk back to their rooms, and go to sleep. The next day wouldn't be new, but Sokka couldn't keep his mind off that goddamn diary, and how those nice pretty lines formed together to form even more beautiful words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapterrrrr. Hope y'all liked it. Sorry if there are a bunch of errors I'm going back and fixing them.


	3. Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to upload every day! Sorry if I don't though school is a lot and it's hard to keep track of this and school.

Even if nobody was reading his journal, Zuko would continue to write in it. That's why the library was the first place he headed in the morning before going anywhere. He made sure no one else was around, and headed to the back shelf. Still being wary, he took it out quietly and quickly flipped through the pages to write. That's when he found the note. 

"What the..." He read the note over. Mystery boy? Zuko scoffed. He decided to write later, just in case something eventful would happen in the day. He placed the book back on the shelf, and head to the cafeteria. 

"Look all I'm saying is, the movie would have been so much better if it was set in a zombie apocalypse!"  
"Sokka, it's 'The Notebook' nobody's gonna set a romance movie in an apocalypse!"  
"I'll do it one day, and you will ALL see how much better movies are when they're in apocalypses. Hey, Zuko" Sokka crossed his arms.  
"Morning guys," Zuko waved. A chorus of greetings could be heard as Zuko sat down at the table. Sokka placed his hands on the table and leaned forward.

"Zuko, tell all these jerks how much better The Notebook would've been if there were zombies" Zuko raised his eyebrows.

"Sokka, you say that with every movie," Sokka placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and faced him.  
"But you know it's true with every movie. Just to add a little spice!" 

Sokka and Katara kept going on and on about the movie, while Aang tried to get them to stop arguing, and Suki and Toph just laughed. Zuko on the other hand just hoped that he wasn't blushing, since Sokka's hand hadn't left his shoulder. Soon enough, their first class had arrived and they all parted ways. Except Sokka and Zuko. They both had the same class today and since it was Friday, it was a short day for the two of them. Zuko liked having free time. Especially when it was with Sokka. They arrived to their lecture and the morning was filled with sarcastic comments, giggles, and eyerolls. Maybe an occasional blush or two.

After it was over, the two decided to head to Sokka's dorm since he was the one with the TV.

"No zombie apocalypse's. Or romance movies. I hate them both." Zuko said as he plopped down on the floor in front of Sokka's bed.  
"Oh c'mon Zuko. Lighten up a bit. Don't you want some love in your life," Sokka taunted. Zuko rolled his eyes.  
"I already get enough of that from Aang and Katara's 'Sweeties,'" The two chuckled. 

"Okay..." Sokka said while scrolling through the movies on his TV, "What about a heist movie?" He looked at Zuko, who was sketching something.  
"Fine with me. Which one?"  
"Ocean's 11?" Zuko nodded and the movie started. Sokka got on his bed and layed down, head resting in his hands. 

They were halfway into the movie when Zuko felt hands on his hair. He started blushing like crazy and he knew it. Thank god Sokka's focus was elsewhere. He tried to calm himself down. It's just Sokka. No big deal. Just a friend with a friend that's all. Nothing more. Zuko closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and focused on the voices in the movie. He listened to Brad Pitt talk to Carl Reiner and everything else going on in the movie. Eventually he got to calm himself down a bit. 

"Whatcha drawing?" Sokka asked, his head coming next to Zuko's. Zuko shut his sketchbook.  
"Nothing."  
"Yes you are drawing let me see," Sokka tried grabbing his sketchbook.  
"No, Sokka-" Zuko struggled holding on to his journal, "Sokkaaaa," he whined.  
"Zuuuko," Sokka mocked, still reaching for it.  
Zuko looked at the screen and gasped, "Sokka, Danny Ocean died!"  
"What?!" Sokka let go and stared at the screen while Zuko his his journal, "What the hell man," Sokka pouted. Zuko just smiled. Little moments like these are what he looked forward to every day. 

Soon, the others finished school, and on Fridays they always had movie night. They cuddled up together in Sokka's room once more and browsed through their options. Zuko chuckled. They sure did watch movies a lot. 

"What about 'Hereditary'?" Zuko could hear the smirk in Toph's voice.  
"Haha- I'd rather not," Aang replied, looking scared quite frankly.  
"Why not Aang? Would you be to scared?" She pressed. Aang glanced back at Katara. He didn't wanna seem like a wimp in front of her. Even thought it honestly wouldn't have mattered, he changed the topic.  
"What about 'Insidious'? That's not too scary" Aang proposed. 

"Fine with me" Suki said gathering pillows and blankets. 

"I'm fine with any movie you guys choose," Zuko muttered. Sokka sprawled out on the floor.  
"I agree with sparky over here."  
"I told you don't call me that!" Zuko fumed. Sokka and Toph laughed. They had gifted him with the nickname a while back. Zuko had to be honest, it was kind of funny. 

"Aang just rent the movie" Katara whispered in his ear, resting her head on his shoulder. He put on the movie and soon every one had settled in. 

Once they had reached the jump scares, everyone was hanging on to each other. Well, everyone excpet Suki and Toph. The two were giggling up a storm in the corner, but no one payed attention to it. Another jump scare came, and Sokka hugged Zuko and burried is face in his neck. More giggles. He looked over to the two and saw Suki look at Sokka, whisper to Toph, then they both giggled. Seemed to be a pattern. Zuko sure was blushing now if he wasn't before. 

The gigggles stopped and the movie continued forth. Some of them had fallen asleep, Sokka being one. He had fallen asleep on Zuko's lap. How cliche. Zuko thought. He then reminded himself that they were just friends and always would be just that. Nothing more. Zuko's heart sank at this. They really would be never be anything more. But when Zuko looked down on his sleeping face, his pain couldn't do anything but go away. He looked so peaceful. Zuko reached out a hand and placed it on Sokka's head, brushing his hair. He could feel a small smile grow onto his face. 

After the movie ended, people began to wake. As soon as Sokka woke up, Zuko snatched his hand away and look anywhere but Sokka's face.

"Oh. Thanks for letting me take a little beauty rest on your lap good sir" Sokka yawned and sat up.  
"Shut up," Zuko blushed but turned away. Sokka soon got distracted with other things, god knows what, and Zuko headed over to Suki and Toph.

"What was so funny during the movie?" He whispered. Toph just smirked.  
"Let's go out side for a second Zuko" She said, her voice low at first then growing louder, "Hey guys. Zuko, Suki, and I are gonna go for a walk. See you fuckers later," Toph saluted and dragged the two out of the room, while Zuko grabbed their jackets.  
"What's so serious you had to bring me out of the room?" Suki looked at Zuko with a flat expression.  
"Really Zuko? You can't tell?" She sighed exasperated. They started walking outside, putting on their jackets while talking.  
"I'm gonna say it straight up. Zuko, it's totally obvious you and Sokka like each other."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

That was the only thing Zuko could think.

"What? Are you two crazy? I don't even- I'm not even...we're just friends. That's it," Zuko tried to keep his breathing steady.

"Zuko. It's fine. Plus, I think he likes you too," Suki reassured.

"No. No he definitely doesn't. It doesn't matter anyways I don't like him," Zuko continues.

"Give it up already we know you like him. Suki told me all about your little snuggle times tonight," Toph said crossing her arms.

"...fine. I do like him. But he doesn't like me back. I know it," Zuko was shocked at himself that he actually said that out loud. He really did that. Wow. 

"Mhm. Sure, Zuko. He doesn't like you," Toph rolled her eyes. 

Suki laughed and linked arms with Zuko, "But seriously, Zuko. Sokka?" 

Zuko blushed. He couldn't believe he was actually talking about this out loud.

"He's funny...and nice. I guess."

"I guess? Are you sure you even like the boy?" Toph yawned. Zuko nodded. It's not like she could see that though. 

"He just...I really don't know I guess. That's just how I feel. And I also feel that I no longer want to talk about this so can we not?"  
"Yeah. We can," Suki said.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence when Zuko remembered.

"Wait. Can we go to the library? I have something to do in there."

The girls agreed and the three headed to the library. 

Toph and Suki talked while Zuko rushed over to the back to write in his journal. He picked it up off the shelf. 

𝘔𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘺? 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘝𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭. 𝘈𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘈 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺. 𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘪𝘴. 𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘶𝘵...𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭. 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 --- 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘐𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘴. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘚𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘱. 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘻𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘪𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥. 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳...𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘐'𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘐'𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺. 𝘐𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘐'𝘥 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘩𝘴. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘩é 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘩é. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦. 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘵. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰? 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘚𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘢 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥.  
\- 𝘈𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘴

Zuko sighed. He seemed really boring. He was trying to think of way to put more of his personality in the journal but maybe he was just...boring. No. He wasn't. He had to stop thinking thoughts like that. He put the journal back on the shelf, and left the library with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. Well it's more of an intro. I have no idea how ao3 works so sorry if it looks like shit. Because of school, the chapters may come out slowly. But winter break IS approaching and I have plans to be very busy during then ;). See you f#ckers around. Love ya.


End file.
